


Wild Ride

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky decide to have some fun in the club's VIP area while everyone else is on the dance floor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 22





	Wild Ride

It didn’t start off this way. You were just out partying with the team after a successful mission. You didn’t expect you’d find yourself grinding on Bucky’s thigh in the middle of a dark club. 

_You were laying face down in your bed still clad in your tactile gear. You were tired. You heard your door swing open and your bed dip next to you, “Whoever you are, go away!” You yelled, but your voice was muffled by your mattress._

_You heard the voice of your boyfriend, “Babe, come on. Take a shower and change. We’re all going out tonight.”_

_You flipped over to face Bucky, “Whyyyyy?”_

_“To celebrate, of course. We took down another HYDRA base. Come on,” He nudged you, “Let’s have some fun.”  
_

_You arched an eyebrow at him, “You’re telling me to have fun? Says the guy who wants to stay in bed all day.”_

_Bucky chuckled, “Well not tonight. I wanna go out. Come on. Go take a shower and put on that one dress I love so much. You know the one.” Bucky leaned down to you his lips hovering over yours, “The one that shows off your ass-,” he pinched the side of your buttcheek, “-sets.”_

_You giggled, “Fine.” You craned your neck to kiss him and then sat up. You began to undress and looked over your shoulder, “Comin’, Sarge?”_

_Bucky smirked at you, “More ways than one,” he mumbled as he began to strip._

The music was pounding in your ears, but your heartbeat drained it out. All you could focus on was the pleasurable sensation you were feeling in addition to the tight grip Bucky had on your hips. 

_You two were the only ones left on the reserved private balcony that Tony had requested. Everyone else was below dancing or drinking. Everything started off as innocent. You were just sitting on Bucky’s lap talking. His hands started wandering up your thighs. Once his fingers made contact with your lace covered core, your talking stopped._

_“Don’t mind me, baby. Keep talking.” Bucky’s fingers slipped into your panties and began to feel you up. You couldn’t help but moan. Bucky began to kiss you up and down your neck. “Straddle my thigh, princess.” Bucky growled in your ear._

_You nodded and complied. Bucky hitched your dress up over your ass. He massaged your ass then gave a hard smack causing you to cry out, “Fuck!”_

Bucky smirked, “Ride my thigh, doll. Grind on me.” He took hold of your hips and started maneuvering you in circular motions, “That’s it. Good girl.”

You moaned as you felt yourself getting wetter by the second, “Jaaaames!” You whined out.

Bucky gave a dark chuckle, “What, princess? You want me to fuck you here? In public. Tsk. Tsk. You naughty girl.” You began to take control and started jutting your hips against Bucky’s thigh. You leaned forward slamming your lips onto Bucky’s moaning against the kiss. Your fingers digging into his shoulders. 

You broke the kiss making your head fall back in pleasure, “Shit, James!”

Bucky’s eyes were filled with lust, “Yeah, princess. Fucking ride my thigh. Cum on my pants. I know you want to.” Bucky moved your panties to the side so your pussy came with direct contact with Bucky’s pants. You began to spread your juices all over him. Bucky gritted his teeth, “Fuck, doll. Getting my pants all soaked in your pussy juices. So fucking hot.” He pulled you closer and began to suck at your neck forming hickies. 

Your mouth was open wide, sinful noises pouring out from it. Your eyes were tightly shut, “James, I’m so close.”

Bucky pulled back to look at you. His grip on your waist getting tighter, “Go faster, Y/N. Harder. I wanna see you cum.” You nodded and quickened your pace.

“Oh fuck!” 

“Shit, Y/N!”

Within seconds, an orgasm washed over you like a wave. You continued to ride it out grinding yourself on Bucky’s leg. Your grinding slowing down and eventually coming to a stop. Both of you were panting. You looked down to see the mess you made on Bucky’s pants. However, you saw that he made a mess of his own. For there was a wet patch in his crotch area.

You giggled, “Oops.”

Bucky giggled too pulling you by the neck and placing a long passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled away with one last peck on your lips, “Yeah. Let’s go home and get cleaned up.”

You nodded and stood up fixing your dress. Thank goodness the place was dark. No one would be able to see the mess you both made on Bucky’s pants. Bucky texted Steve that you and he were leaving. 

Steve replied with a winky face. Bucky showed you this and you giggled, “He knows.”

Bucky scoffed, “Perverted punk.” His slipped his arm around your waist and walked out of the club with you. You two went home and took a very long shower afterwards. 


End file.
